


Misery & Company

by belivaird_st



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Haruka & Usagi take Chibi-Usa to the park. When their two ex-lovers show up out of the blue, peace and love drastically changes them for sure.
Relationships: Chibiusa/Tsukino Usagi, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Tenoh Haruka/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 20





	Misery & Company

Usagi lays on top of Haruka’s lap while the androgynous sailor scout sits up against a willow tree while they watch Chibi-Usa blowing bubbles in front of them with daughter kitten Diana curled on a yellow baby blanket. Life seems quiet and serene. Usagi loves Haruka’s arm place around her waist. She loves the spicy cologne and the plaid emerald trousers that fit those long legs. They’ve been seeing each other for quite awhile now and Haruka has officially been claimed as FAMILY.

“I think I heard your stomach rumbling, Haruka,” Usagi giggles against their polo shirt.

“That’s not me, bun-head, that’s you,” Haruka’s eyes closes with a grin.

Usagi drops hard with total embarrassment.

 _“You guys aren’t even looking at me!”_ Chibi-Usa hollers at the odd couple accusingly. Diana looks frazzled by the outburst and hides her whiskered nose between her paws. 

Usagi remains crimson as she holds her grumbling stomach while Haruka playfully tosses blades of grass on top of the yellow-pigtailed moon scout’s head. It’s not long before the small child belts out, “Mamoru!” with glee.

That gets full attention.

We find Chiba Mamoru walking beside Kaiou Michiru in matching cream colored summer uniforms. The flawless, thick teal hair catches Haruka’s eye and loses calm. Chibi-Usa skips merrily around the newest power duo, grabbing Usagi’s former man by the hands, excitedly. 

“Hey, Chibiusa,” Mamoru politely nods the bubblegum-pink haired kid. He gives her a smile, holding onto her as she hugs him tight. Michiru looks on, indifferently. She knows if Chibi-Usa’s here at the park, that means her dumb, whiny guardian sister’s not too far behind.

“Fuck me,” Haruka mutters, thinking of all the places those two could hang out...

“What are they doing here?” Usagi scowls, agreeing on the same thing. She ignores her hunger and sees red as Chibi-Usa pleads for Mamoru to give her a piggyback ride.


End file.
